Don't be Sorry
by KimMi1
Summary: Sequal to What do Angels Dream? Henry awakens after some bad memories come back to haunt him. Will Henry be able to trust Ryo? Shonen ai.


Don't be Sorry

By: KimMi

KimMi: `nother Henryo fluffy fic ^-^

Clowmon: Number five.  Fourth one-shot.  Fourth Henryo.

KimMi: Are you saying I should write something else?

Clowmon: I'm saying that all I did for these fics was sit here.

KimMi: Don't you like listening to my stories? ;~;

Clowmon: I don't muse.  I just sit here and do the disclaimer.  I bet I'm the only muse in existence that doesn't have to give the authoress ideas.

KimMi: What about my other muses?

Clowmon: * sweat drop *  This takes place one week after the fic, What do Angels Dream?  By the way, she owns nothing.  Nothing at all.

Pain.  Pain as his back collided with a wall.  Pain as he was torn into.  Pain as all thoughts drifted away.  Pain, smothered by black nothingness.

*~*~*~*~*

Henry jerked up, panting wildly.  Letting out a deep breath the eighteen year old laid back down on his bed.

With a mutter, Terriermon rolled over and let out another snore.

Smelling stale sake, Henry rolled his eyes.  Terriermon had once again decided to raid the liquor cabinet before going to bed.  Ryo was going to be mad.

Why would Ryo be mad?  Simple. It was the nice, expensive liquor in their shared apartment.  Why were they living together?  Henry's collage was only a fifteen minute walk from Ryo's apartment, and Ryo had been looking for a room mate.  That, and he needed Ryo after something better left unmentioned happened.  After a few months of their living arrangement, Ryo and Henry began to date.  In fact, just last week was their seven month anniversary.  Things worked out nice, didn't they?

Returning his thoughts to his previous dream, the blue haired teen shivered.  The images would not leave him alone.  The last thing he wanted was to return to sleep.  Figuring that it was pointless to lay in bed all night, Henry arose from bed and went into the living room.

*~*~*~*~*

Returning from the bathroom, Ryo paused.  Was that the TV he heard?  At this hour?  It was probably just Terriermon asleep on the couch again.

Ryo sighed and made his way to the living room, figuring that he might as well turn it off.  He was surprised, however to find his boyfriend sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket to ward off the cold.  The mauve locked bishie couldn't see Terriermon anywhere, Monodramon was asleep in his room, so why was his lover awake?

Slipping quietly behind Henry, he rested a hand on the other's shoulder.  "What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." Henry answered simply.

Couldn't sleep meant nightmares.

Nightmares often meant bad memories.

Bad memories meant renewed fear.

"Want some company?" Ryo asked softly.

"You don't have too." Henry protested.  "I don't want to keep you up."

"Why dream of you in my bed when I can sit here and hold you?" Ryo grinned and sat next to his koi (lover) (Awwwww. ^u^).  Henry snuggled close to the elder teen and covered them both with the blanket.  He let out a contented sigh when Ryo kissed him gently.

"Ryo?"

The elder bishie looked down, sleepily.  "Hmm?"

Henry bit his lip and whispered, "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you worry."

Ryo took the younger's chin in his hand.  Tilting his head so that Henry looked him in the eye, he frowned softly.  "Don't."

"Ryo?"

"Don't blame yourself for what happens.  Don't blame yourself for things you can't control."

"Sorry."

Ryo kissed Henry's lips softly.  "Don't apologize ether."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop worrying." Ryo stroked the Chinese teen's cheek.  "You don't have to keep everything bottled inside.  You can talk to me."

Tear welled inside Henry's eyes.  "I know." was his shaky whisper.

"Then why don't you talk to me?"

"I can't." tears slowly trailed down the tanned cheek.  "I just can't."

Ryo instantly hugged Henry tighter to him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry." Henry whimpered, hands clinging tightly to Ryo's shirt, his forehead against Ryo's firm chest.

"I thought I told you to stop apologizing." Ryo whispered, his lips pressed against his angel's head.

Henry only began to sob louder, pressing as close to Ryo as humanly possible.  Ryo cuddled his young love as he began to rock gently back and forth.  The reassuring action quelled some of Henry's fears as he started to quiet.  An occasional hiccup or whimper passed from his lips next few minutes, while Ryo whispered soft, soothing words of comfort.

"Sorry Ryo." he sniffled.  "So sorry."

Again he apologized for something not his fault.  Ryo's eyes narrowed slightly, a growl in the back of his throat.  He was apologizing for something that whore caused him to do.  He was apologizing for hurting.

Henry's eyes widened with an acute sense of fear as his lover growled.  As Ryo's hand raised in a motion to comfort, it reminded Henry of the way that...  Henry involuntarily flinched.

His hand dropped as soon as it was raised.  He scared Henry.  He scared his lover.  How could he so easily forgotten that he had to be cautious around his lover?  How could he have committed an act that could be interpreted as aggression by the entirely too meditative teen?

Quickly wrapping the arm back around the teen's shoulders, Ryo whispered to the teen.  "Don't worry Henry.  I'm not like him.  I won't hurt you.  I'll never hurt you."

Ryo held him like that the rest of the night.  Only once mornings rays began to strain their ways through the window, did Henry finally fall to sleep.

Ryo pushed back a loose bang from his love, one thought on his mind.

He had scared his angel.

KimMi:  Wow.  Clowmon?

Clowmon: Yes?

KimMi: Where did that come from?

Clowmon: I don't wanna know.

KimMi: It came from the smiley faces! ^u^

Clowmon: Oy.  So, what happened to Henry that made him like that?  And who is the whore that Ryo keeps referring too?

KimMi: The next chapter is the last chapter, I swear!  Then all questions shall be answered.

Clowmon: Except the ones about your sanity.

KimMi: R&R!  I must get at least ten reviews to write the sequel; and flamers don't count unless they have an actual reason why is deserves a 'fuck you.'

Clowmon: * song-sing voice * Someone's upset that she got a flamer.

KimMi: Am not!  I loved it!  It made my day.  I'm just mad that the reviewer didn't tell me why it sucked.

Clowmon: * sweat drops * She complimented the flamer.

KimMi: He spelled everything right!  That means that he has at least an average intelligence!

Clowmon: If you want to find out why Henry is so hurt, then send in your reviews.  She needs at least ten before she writes more.


End file.
